The present invention relates to a method, an apparatus and an article for piercing tissue. More particularly, the invention provides a simple and practical method and apparatus for inserting through the tissue of an ear a thermoplastic sleeve having a boss on each end.
In the prior art, ear piercing devices are known which force a needle from one leg of a U-shaped support through a portion of an ear and into contact with the other leg of the U-shaped support upon which is formed an anvil. It is also known to force a needle with a head on one end through the tissue of an ear and to then attach a second head at the other end to secure the needle in place, where it remains until the ear is healed. The two heads together with the needle form a so-called "keeper" earring, and a more elaborate article of jewellery cannot be used until healing has taken place.
Many apparatus for forcing a needle through tissue are known in the prior art. Some needles are pushed through simply by the application of manual pressure while others have a spring loaded means which shoots the needle through the ear quickly so as to reduce pain.